Spider-Man: After Effects
by BizarreIdeas
Summary: Set days after the events of Spider-Man: Homecoming, Peter Parker has to deal with a knowing Aunt, school, new villains, new feelings, and being the superhero Spider-Man. Peter/Michelle (DISCONTINUED, READ FINAL NOTICE)
1. 1 (07-17 17:49:22)

**A/** **N: This is my first fanfiction ever. Totally not terrifying at all.**

 **Chapter 1**

Bullets flying everywhere, heart pounding, car speeding. Seems like a very scary thing to most, but to Spider-Man? Nah, just another Sunday for him.

Spidey try's a new approach, propelling himself upward and then shooting webs to the roof of the car, slingshotting him onto said roof, destroying it and getting him inside.

"Hey boys, who's up for a road trip to the police station?!?"

He does his usual quips to annoy his foes as he delivers punch after punch after kick to the criminals. Disabling them, he jumps out the car and webs it to the ground. Leaving the car with the unconscious baddies for the police, Spider-Man zips away to his home, where Peter Parker needs to finish his science homework.

 **Earlier** **today**

"What the fuck?!?" Aunt May screamed, understandably so, as seeing your nephew dressed up as the local New York City hero Spider-Man would freak any Aunt out.

'M-M-May! I-i can explain!!!" Peter said, frantically ripping off his costume.

"Oh, you don't have to explain, I understand everything."

"Really, you do?"

"NO YOU IDIOT, WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?!? WHAT IF YOU GO OUT THERE AND NEVER COME BACK, WHAT IF YOU DIE FIGHTING SOME CRAZY SUPERVILLAIN, I CAN'T LOSE YOU PETER, YOU'RE, You're all I have left..." May finished her rant, breaking down into tears with the thoughts of Ben and Peter, both dead on the streets.

Peter, crouching down and hugging May, responds with "Do you remember what Uncle Ben used to say? His motto on life was, 'With great power comes"-"Great responsibility," a teary eyed Aunt May finishes. "Thats right, and, a year ago, I was given great power. I was able to do things that nobody except people like the Avengers could do. And, instead of using it to do good, I flaunted it. I went into wrestling matches and tried to make a ton of money, became an egotist, and thats when it happened. I let this guy carrying a bag of money he stole run past me, didn't even think about stopping him. That man, was the man that shot Uncle Ben later that night."

May looks up at Peter, a shocked plastered on her face. "When you have the powers I have, when you can do the things that I can do, but you don't, thats when the bad things happen, thats when people get killed."

May and Peter sit in silence for a while, May taking it all in. Eventually, she smiles. "We're gonna have to establish some ground rules first."

Now Peter looks up shocked. "No staying up too late, you have to do your homework with me so I know you're not skipping, and make sure to check up on me." Peter's shocked face turned to one of pure happiness.

"Are you being serious?!?" Peter exclaimed, still unsure. "Yes, if this is the life you've chosen, then I'll support you, no matter how many heart attacks I'll have." Peter jumped at Aunt May, tackling her in a hug. "OK OK you can stop squeezing, now go out there and catch some bad guys, before I change my mind." Peter puts the suit back on, grins at Aunt May, and swings out the window. May looks out the window, concerned, yet proud of what her nephew has turned out to be. A hero.

 **A/N: Yes its short, but I decided to end it on a triumphant and positive note. Please review, feedback is everything, though I don't know if people will even see this, but whatever. If I suck, please let me know. I want to improve myself. Next chapter coming up soon.**


	2. 2

**A/N: Hey all, I'm back. I'm taking some advice from my reviewers for my first chapter and applying it here. Also I'm gonna try and alternate between a more school and Peter Parker centric chapter, then a fast-paced Spider-Man chapter.**

 **Monday**

"Tony Stark asked you to become an AVENGER, and you said NO?!? What the hell?!?!?" Ned, Peter's best friend, screamed at him over the phone before school.

"Ned, I just felt like it'd be better if I stayed exclusively a NYC superhero for now. I want to stop crime around my city, and for now, my city only."

"...I'm still pissed." Peter groans as Ned hangs up angrily.

School was especially boring today, with Ned reducing conversations to "got an extra pencil" and "Michelle stop throwing erasers at me."

Peter was interrupted from his thoughts by a familiar voice.

"Hey loser, what's up with Ned?" MJ asks, looking bored and messy as usual. Its amazing how she can looked disinterested with her own curiosity.

"Uh, nothing. Don't really wanna talk about it."

"Whatever." And with that note Michelle throws another eraser at Ned, hitting him square in the nose.

MJ looks back at Peter and smirks, and a thought goes through Peters mind, so fast he almost didn't catch it.

 _She's cute._

Peter shocked himself with those 2 very words.

 _She isn't..._ _.well I guess she's kinda cute_

 _What what am I saying? I don't like MJ._

 _Well I guess I can still find her cute. Like the way she smirked just then, or the messy way her hair always is, or the-_

 _Okay, okay, stop it brain._

 _Oh God, I've been staring at her this whole time haven't I?_

"Peter? Loser? Hello? Why are you staring at me?" Michelle asks, looking confused and yet somehow still bored.

"I-i-i just realized I left my backpack in class." Peter replies, sprinting out of the lunchroom before more questions could be asked.

Michelle however, is even more confused, since Peter's backpack is right under the table.

Peter takes a quick swing around the area to clear his thoughts. _Maybe its just a passing thing. Can't last that long. Especially since Michelle is about as interested in relationships as she is with everything else, which is no interest. I'll just keep my distance for the time being._

Of course it won't help since he has MJ next class. Boy, can't wait for that round of awkward conversations.

After lunch break, Peter goes to get his backpack from the lunch room, only to see its gone.

"Looking for this?" Michelle questions, holding his backpack in her arms. "I saw this under the table when you left. If you're gonna go do whatever you do when you leave, come up with better alibi's."

Peter grabs the backpack from her hands, blushing profusely while he does so, walking away to class.

"So just where did you go off to anyway?"

Peter freezes, turning around desperately searching in his head for a good response.

"Uh, well, see-"

"Whatever. Like I said before, I don't really care. Though I wouldn't mind a hint."

Peter, irritated and wanting to just go to class, answers, "Sorry Michelle, I'm not telling." With that, Peter walks off.

"Its alright," Michelle says, reaching into her backpack, "I already know." Michelle pulls out the Spider-Man suit, the one she stole from Peter's backpack.

 **A/N: Still feel its a bit short for a chapter, but a good surprise to end out on. I went ahead with the sentence spacing comments I got from reviewers, thanks for supporting my first chapter, and trust me, I'm gonna try and make things much more interesting next time. See ya!**


	3. 3

**A/N: Hello peoples, me is here. Like I said in the last opening notes, I'm gonna alternate between a chapter focused on school and romance more, and one focused on Spider-Man and kicking ass more. The chapters might have some of the other as a way of opening or closing (Have to do that here, with Michelle in possession of the suit) but whatever. Anyways, hope you enjoy, read and review to tell me whether you really like this, or I deserved to be burned alive for this fanfic.**

 **Monday After School**

Managing to avoid Michelle for awkward conversations, Peter walks out of school.

"Hey Pete, wait up!" Ned yells from a distance, running to Peter as fast as he can.

Peter turns around, walking to meet Ned halfway. "Pete, I'm sorry about how I was mad at you, just was angry that you turned down a chance to be an Avenger." Ned says, breathing heavily for running after Peter.

"Ned, I told you, I don't wanna become an Avenger yet. I wanna help out around just New York for now. Be this city's protector."

"And I understand that now. Besides, being Spider-Man's friend, is still pretty badass." Ned replies, grinning.

"I bet it is." A voice says. Peter and Ned whip around to see Michelle, holding her backpack in her hands.

"Michelle! I-we-I can e-explain!" Peter yells, frantically thinking of an excuse.

"Oh you don't have to, that was just the 100% proof. I mean, you dissapearing at DC, just for Spider-Man to show up soon after. You running out at homecoming, then Spider-Man stopping a hijacking of a Stark plane. And then," Michelle pauses, reaching into her backpack, pulling out the Spider-Man costume. "I found this. Its a lot more obvious then you think to figure it out when you've been paying attention." Michelle finishes, smirking proudly.

Peter, with no one around except them and nothing to really hide, shoots a web to his costume and yanks it from her.

"Well that was a little rude. I would've given it back to you." Michelle states, still smirking.

"Just making sure. Now if you'll excuse me..." Peter says, not finishing the sentence and instead swinging away to search for any crime.

"Hey Ned, I always wondered, can he summon an army of spiders?" Michelle asks, to which Ned just laughs.

 **Wednesday**

After a particularly boring 2 days (minus Michelle's constant inquiry's and jokes, plus the constant worries of Aunt May everytime he muched as looked at an exit) Peter hears sirens on a nearby swing.

"Karen, patch me into the police radio."

"*Kshhh* We have a robbery in progress at the Bank of America Financial Center, squad cars on their way now *kshhh*"

Spider-Man swings to the bank, crawling into a ventilation shaft to get inside. Once inside, Peter takes a perched position on a chandelier.

"Karen, analyze the situation."

"There appears to be 7 armed men, all carrying M16s, 4 holding the hostages, 2 breaking into the safe, one watching the door. The masks and branding on their arms suggest that they are the Inner Demons, a new crime organization here in New York City."

"Great, new guys to show how stuff gets done in Queens. Let's get to work." Spidey drops down and in 3 fluid motions disarms all 5 criminals with his webs.

"Hey, checking my watch here you guys are all unconscious. Oh you're not? Must be a few minutes ahead."

Responding, the Demons took out staffs, charged with electricity, lunging at Spider-Man. Peter managed to drop 3 of them but gets hit by the last 2 in quick succession, getting knocked across the room by a dual strike.

"The Inner Demons also have been known to be good at close range weaponry."

"You chose now to say that Karen?"

"Should I activate Instant Kill Mode?"

"For the hundredth time, do not activate IKM unless I tell you to! Activate electric webbing, I have an idea."

Spider-Man dodges attacks from the Demons, shooting 5 consecutive electricity-charged webs at the thug's, combining the webs electricity along with the staff's, incapacitating them. At that moment the other 2 Demons come out with the money.

"Yo guys, I got the mo-" He would've said money, but he got knocked out right then and there. The other Demon tries to run away, but Spidey brings him back and slams him against the wall, webbing him up against it.

"You won't stop us, Mister Negative will be coming after you!" The criminal yells, causing Spidey to retort with, "Mister Negative? Thats a pretty crappy name if you don't mind me saying." And with that he swings off, leaving the Demons for the police.

 **That Night**

Peter gets home to a home-cooked meal and praise for the bank robbery incident from Aunt May. He later went to his room and called Ned.

"Hey Pete."

"Hey Ned, I need you to do something for me. You're my guy in the chair right?"

"Yeah, though that ended with everyone thinking I was watching porn and 3 days of detention for doing so." Ned grumbles, still peeved about that incident.

"Well I need you to look this name up and tell me what you find tomorrow. The name is Mister Negative."

"Crappy name."

"I know. Just find as much as you can." Peter finishes, hanging up and going to bed.

 **Thursday**

"From what I could tell, no one knows what he looks like. His gang, the Inner Demons, been getting bolder with each robbery, though he may regret that now that Spider-Man kicked their asses." Ned finishes with a grin, high-fiving Peter for his handling of the Demons bank robbery attempt.

"Real superhero stuff there, 'ey Peter?" Michelle says as she comes from behind them.

"Did it become your job to sneak up behind and say something that could give us heart attacks?" Ned asks, wide-eyed in shock still.

"Its not my job, just really funny." Michelle responds, smirking the usual smirk she does. Peter once again notices how cute she is.

 _No, I don't like her._

 _Then why do you keep thinking about how she's pretty?_

 _Shut it mind._

 _Just saying._

"Hello, Peter? Did your brain stop working? Wait, did it ever work?" Michelle questions, now scarily close to his face.

"Uh-i-i was just t-thinking about what I was gonna do as Spider-Man after school. That's all Michelle." Peter shakily replies, backing away quickly.

"I told you call me MJ."

"I thought that was only reserved for friends?" Peter questions, before the implications hit him.

"Oh so we're not friends then? Shame." MJ says, walking away.

"Wait! I an your friend Miche-MJ." He blurts out, nervous.

"Well then, let's go to Spanish class, friend." MJ gestures to her, and him and Ned follows, confused as to what just happened.

Peter found an extra boost in happiness that day, and couldn't place where it came from.

 **A/N: Yeah I'm a pretty big MJ/Peter shipper. Though I ran into a problem when I wrote this scene, forgetting I had him call her MJ in his head before. Just ignore that for me please. Also, MISTER NEGATIVE MOTHERFUCKER! The one good thing to come out of the terrible "Brand New Day" comic. He's gonna be in the PS4 Spider-Man game, so I decided to put him here. Chapter 4 might be late, so don't think I've abandoned you guys after a few days, just got a lot coming up. See you guys next time!**


	4. 4

**A/N:** **So I've decided to kind of stick with the pattern, but if I feel like I have to I will abandon it and just tell the story. Sometimes I'm gonna have to, this isn't one of them, but I'm just saying in case this happens sometime down the road. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and read and review like always. Seriously, do that. I get paranoid and think no ones reading when you don't.**

 **Friday**

Peter Parker was having a pretty good day so far, he aced his Spanish quiz, he got to cover Flash's backpack in glitter without him noticing, he managed to only stare at MJ 3 times, and now he's swinging around as Spider-Man, in a seemingly peaceful day, when the police radio filtered into his mask.

"*Kshhh* Officer Phelps requesting backup, I repeat, Officer Phelps requesting backup on 41st and Queens Blvd, near TD Bank, subjects identified as the Demons, I'm engaged in a shootout, Demons are armed and dang-"

The sound of gunshots and radio silence confirms the policemen's death, and it makes Peter all the angrier.

Spider-Man arrives at the bank, sneaking up and around the the Demons.

"Karen, analyze."

"There are 5 men, armed with multiple machine guns, and the electrified staffs they carried at the bank. They are also carrying money, presumably stolen from this bank."

Several more cop cars arrive to engage the Demons, giving Spider-Man an ideal opportunity to shoot a web and swing kick 2 of them, knocking them out instantly.

The other 3 turned their guns on them, but Spidey manages to disarm them using the splitter web on one hand, and a normal web on the other.

The Demons take out their electrified staffs to which Peter uses his electrified webbing trick to incapacitate 2 of them, but grabs the last one, swinging up to a rooftop.

Peter drops the Demon up on a roof and webs him to it.

"Your leader, Mister Negative, what does he look like, and what's his real name?"

"Go to hell."

Peter rips him away from the webbing, throwing him up in the air, knocking him over to the wall of a nearby building and webbing him to that, taking a perched position next to him.

"Now, unless you'd like to experience that another 100 times, you'll answer those two questions."

"I don't know what he looks like, he just uses the phone, I swear."

"How about his name?"

"I don't know, he just says its Mister Negative, that's it."

"Well, this got me nowhere. Now, this is the part where I say something threatening, but I'm lazy, so I'm just gonna knock you out now." And with a punch, the last Demon is knocked out. Peter drops the last Demon on webs outside the bank, where the other cops we're arresting the Demons.

 **Saturday**

"Peter! Come to the kitchen, I need to tell you something."

Peter runs down to the kitchen to find Aunt May getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" Peter asks, since May usually never leaves on Saturday, usually calling it her "lazy day."

"I've decided to volunteer at F.E.A.S.T. Its a soup kitchen down in Chinatown on Flushing. I want to help out around here when I'm not doing anything. But Peter, that means that you're gonna have to get a job."

"But May, I'm-"

"I know, Peter, and that's why I wanna show you something."

Aunt May grabbed a newspaper and gave it to Peter, highlighting an ad that read "Cash money for pictures of Spider-Man!" on it.

Peter looked up at Aunt May and grinned. "Looks like I'm gonna have to visit the Daily Bugle."

 **Sunday**

Peter walks into the Daily Bugle, walking to the receptionist at the front desk."Uh, hello? I'm Peter Parker, I have pictures of Spider-Man, like it says right here in the advertisement." Peter says nervously, holding the paper in his hands.

"Oh yes, Mr. Robertson will see you on the top floor."

Peter arrives at the top floor to a frantic room. Reporters walking all around, the Daily Bugle news station on monitors everywhere, and a shouting match in the main office, where Peter goes.

"Spider-Man just stopped the Demons from robbing TD Bank, how is he not a hero?"

"Easy. He probably helped them rob the bank, and then once he realized there was no escape he made it seem like he was the hero, probably getting away with the money too. Something goes wrong and this wall-crawler is there faster than anyone else!" the other man argued back.

"Uh, hello?"

Mr. Robertson quickly walked over to Peter.

"Hi, I'm Joseph Robertson, but you can call me Robbie, and this right here is J. Jonah Jameson. He's our publisher. Jonah, this man has pictures of Spider-Man."

Jameson laughed. "Man? Seems like a kid to me. What's your name kid?"

"Peter Parker."

"Right, so you have pictures of Spider-Man huh? Let me see."

Peter hands them over.

"Crap. Crap. Mega crap. Cra-" Jameson stopped and smiled wickedly. Seems he's found his picture.

"I'll give you $300 for all of them. Standard freelance fee."

"Uh, Mr. Jameson I'd like a job."

"Job? Freelance! Best thing for a kid your age. Joseph, take this one for our front cover. Title: 'Spider-Man: Hero or Menace?"

Peter stops and turns around from his exit. "Menace? He's stopped dozens of crimes from happening over the last year, how is he a menace?"

"Kid, do you want the money or not?"

"Yes but-"

"Then don't argue with me. Robertson, pay him and get him the hell out of my office."

 **That night**

 _Great, the one news company willing to pay cash for pictures is run by a guy who hates Spider-Man. Just wonderful._

Peter is swinging through the city at night, mostly due to the fact that there's no school tomorrow (teacher planning day) so he's able to stay up later, when he hears a scream, followed by a voice.

"Give me the money."

"I-i-"

"Give me the money! Please lady, you don't understand!"

The voice of the robber was familiar. Too familiar. Swinging over to the scene, his eyes widened as he realized who the assailant is.

It's MJ.

 **A/N: Oh my, this is gonna drive you guys crazy. The Mister Negative story continues, we get introduced to God himself, aka J. Jonah Jameson, and the plot with MJ thickens. Why is she doing this? Well you won't find out in these notes thats for sure. See you guys next time.**


	5. 5

**A/N: Hello all, i'm back. Idk how long this will take, but i'm gonna try and get it out as soon as i can. Don't really know what to say for this other than please read and review. I love to know your opinions. Also i'll be doing one-shots whenever i get the chance to, though that might slow down writing of this. Anyways everybody, enjoy.**

 _No, no no no no no,_ Peter thought, _this can't be happening._

Peter shoots a web and pulls MJ up forcibly to the roof he's on, seeing her face clearly, him bubbling with anger.

"Hey what're you-" MJ tries to start, but seeing the knife in her hands used to threaten the lady made his anger explode.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!? ARE YOU INSANE? WHY WOULD YOU EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?"

"I-"

"WHAT IF THAT WASN'T ME HUH? WHAT IF IT WAS A POLICEMEN?"

"I-i-"

"YOU'D BE ARRESTED MJ, YOU'D HAVE A CRIMINAL RECORD!"

"I-"

"I DON'T THINK COLLEGES ARE NICER TO GIRLS WHO TRY TO ROB LADY'S, MJ."

"YOU'RE LUCKY IT WAS ME, YOU'RE LU-"

It was then that Peter realized that MJ had begun crying. This was the first time he had seen her so...vulnerable. His anger dissipated quickly.

"MJ?"

MJ looked up at him, her face struck with tears.

"Peter, I-" Peter came over and hugged her as she went down, consoling MJ as she cried on his shoulder.

When MJ was calm enough to talk, Peter let go and sat down next to her, pulling off his mask to see her more clearly.

"MJ, why?"

MJ got up and turned away, not wanting to explain.

"Please, MJ, I can help. Just explain. Why would you do something like that?"

"M-my dad got fired from his job three months ago. My mom can't get a job since she's in a wheelchair, and my sister's a 6 year old. My dad's been searching for a job ever since then,with no luck, and if it wasn't for the landlady taking pity on us, we'd already be homeless."

Peter sat there, stunned at what he's been hearing.

"Peter, I'm so sorry. I got desperate, I didn't know what to do, I tried to look for a job as well but no one would give me one either. The landlady will only turn her head for so long, the welfare checks don't help much and soon we'll be evicted and-" MJ couldn't continue, as she started sobbing once more, her world slowly going crazy around her.

"Here."

MJ looked up to see Peter, holding money in front of her.

"This is $300 I got from pictures I sold to the Daily Bugle. Apparently, I take the best pictures of Spider-Man. Who would've guessed." Peter said, a hint of a smile on his lips.

"I can't take this Peter."

"I know you can't, thats why I'm giving it to you. Consider it a present. From a friend."

"Peter, I-"

"Please, I'm giving it to you." Peter pleaded, not wanting her to go back home empty-handed.

MJ got up and hugged Peter, taking the money from his hands.

"Thank you so much."

"I could give you a lift to your home."

"No, just lower me off this roof okay?" Peter and MJ said their goodbyes after getting on ground, but Peter followed her to her apartment just to make sure she was safe. What has his life become in the past year?

 **Monday**

Next morning, May was on her way to the store when Peter stopped her.

"Hey May, you know that soup kitchen you work at?"

"F.E.A.S.T.? What about it?"

"Just wondering, could you get a job there? Other than volunteering?" Peter asked nervously, knowing the question sounded stupid.

"Actually, you can get paid to volunteer."

"Wait really?"

"Yeah, the owner of F.E.A.S.T., some guy named Martin Li, believes that volunteering is some divine practice or something, plus he's crazy rich, so he has any volunteers asking to be paid gets paid, as long as you treat it like a job. Its why i didn't ask to be paid, then i'd have to go at times I didn't want to."

"Where is this place again?"

"Flushing. Peter why are you asking? Did the Daily Bugle trip go bad? I know I forgot to ask."

"No May it went great, I gotta go do something now, bye!" Peter exclaimed, rushing May out the door.

After researching F.E.A.S.T. for a few hours, Peter called MJ on her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey MJ, uhh, are you at your home?"

"No, I'm at Forest Park."

"Ok, stay there for me please?"

"Peter why-"

"Just stay there okay?" With that Peter hung up, and swung out into the city for the first time in months without his full costume on, just wearing his mask.

Arriving at the park and taking off the mask, Peter spotted and ran over to MJ on a bench reading.

"Hey, MJ, glad you stayed."

"So why'd you call me?"

"Have you ever heard of a place called F.E.A.S.T.?"

"I think so, thats a soup kitchen organization, right? I always wanted to volunteer there, but well, you know."

"Yeah, and MJ, they just opened a new place down in Flushing Chinatown. The thing about these soup kitchens? You can get paid to volunteer, make it become your job."

MJ's face lit up so much you could've powered an Avenger's facility on solar panels for a week.

"Are you serious?!?"

"Yeah, MJ, you and your Dad can get jobs, the place is brand new so there's still a lot of spots left for paid volunteering." Peter answered, staring into MJ's face, her happy, beautiful face, and her gorgeous brown eyes- _FOCUS BRAIN SHE IS SAYING SOMETHING._

"-thank you so much, I have to go tell my family!" MJ said hurriedly, putting her book in her bag and getting up from the bench. Then she went up and pullled Peter into a hug, causing him to blush profoundly.

"Uh, well, y-your welc-come." Peter stuttered, feeling his face heat up.

MJ pulled away and ran out of the park, leaving Peter in his trance.

"Well, I'll say, that's quite a nice young lady you have there kid." Peter looked around to find the person who said that, seeing an old man with white hair, and a pretty damn good moustache.

"Yeah, I know. She's the best." Peter said, wide smile on his face. Yeah, his life was insane, but right now? Didn't seem so bad to him.

 **A/N: FINALLY I'M DONE. HOLY SHIT THAT TOOK AGES, I'M SO SORRY, I HAD MY FIRST RUN OF TREMENDOUS WRITER'S BLOCK, AND IT SUUUUUUUUCKED. I'M GONNA TRY TO ACTUALLY GET CHAPTER 6 UP SOONER THAN A WEEK LATER. Ok, i'm done yelling. See you guys next time.**


	6. Update: Sorry

**Uh, hi.**

 **I'm sorry.**

 **I mean after chapter 5 came out some personal shit went down then school started then Irma happened then I just needed to relax and FUCK**

 **So yeah, sorry.**

 **Hey, at least I'm not dead.**

 **Or comatose.**

 **Or blind.**

 **Or had my hands cut off.**

 **Or had my phone destroyed.**

 **Though with my mom you can never be too cautious.**

 **So yeah, chapter 6 will be up, uhh...** **Idk really.** **I wanna establish a schedule for uploading chapters like I said but I never had time to establish one.**

 **But expect it soon.**

 **Hopefully.**

 **Pray to God.**

 **See you guys later.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** **Time to kick some ass** **As you know, me has returned, and I can't fucking wait. I'm still thinking about that schedule, I could upload a chapter every week like a TV show and then have a mid-season finale, and an actual finale. Still don't know the day though. Or the time. Well, whatever. Here we go.**

 **Tuesday**

"So when am I gonna get to do some more 'guy in the chair' stuff?" Ned persists, having asked that question about 18 times today.

"Ned, nothing's super crazy has been going on lately, the Demons haven't been heard of for days, and not even any petty crime's been going on."

Ned sighed and walked with Peter to PE, looking depressed. Peter didn't know how to help, until an idea popped into his head.

"Hey Ned, wait up, I think I got something!"

 **Later after school**

As Peter requested, a Audi R8 pulled up to his house, making Ned sputter in disbelief.

"Hey kid." Happy said, rolling down the window. "Wait a minute, you're bringing friends?"

"Don't worry Happy, he knows I'm Spider-Man, it's cool."

"That isn't really a comfort," Happy grumbled in response, but he reluctantly drove Peter and the still shocked Ned to the upstate Avengers facility.

Arriving there, Happy lead Peter and his amazed best friend to the inside, where a certain billionare was waiting.

"Friday cancel production of the gold armor for now, I'm thinking of a red through and through design for the Mark 48. I'm feeling a sort of blood red color design also. Oh, hey kid." Said certain billionare Tony Stark was occupied, though nonetheless happy to see Peter.

"Uh, who's the other kid and, why is he staring at me like that?" Tony asks, looking at the Peter's star-struck best friend with concern.

"Oh, uh this is Ned, he's my best friend and don't worry, he knows I'm Spider-Man."

"Y-y-you're I-Iron Man." Ned stutters, looking at Tony Stark in awe.

"Yeah." Tony replies bluntly.

Peter, looking to cut away the awkwardness, says, "So, uh, I have to ask you a question Mr. Stark?"

"What?" Tony asks, turning his attention away from Ned.

"Well, you know the "guy in the chair" cliche right?" Peter asks innocently.

About an hour later, and many questions from a somewhat less crazy Ned, Tony gave him his very own "guy in the chair" starter pack. A Stark Industries computer, laptop, earpiece, display for holograms, and a connection to Spider-Man's mask and personal AI.

"...And that's how the display works. Well, that's all of it, let me go into the AI-"

"Her name's Karen." Peter interrupts, rather rudely in Tony's mind.

"You named your AI Karen?"

"Well you always name your AI. Plus, it's a Spongebob reference."

"I don't watch Spongebob. Watched Tom and Jerry a lot though. OK, done with the connection test. You're free to go. Don't break anything kid." Tony says, still cautious of Ned.

"Yes sir!" Ned answers, saluting the Invincible Iron Man, as the comics he read as a kid (and still reads now) called him.

 **Wednesday**

"Oh, hey losers." Said the familiar voice of MJ, who seemed to be back to her normal, sort of depressed self, at least until Ned turned away to pick up his dropped pencil, to which MJ looked to Peter with a wide grin, mouthing "Later" and going back to normal when Ned turned back.

 **After School**

"We got the job!" An excited (and very tired) MJ screams at Peter, with wide smiles on both their faces.

"That's great MJ, I'm really happy for y-argh-" MJ then enveloped Peter in a suprisingly crushing hug, though he certainly didn't mind, as his blushing face could tell you.

"God, Peter I could kiss you right now!" MJ exclaimed, their faces within said kissing distance.

 _Oh God, please do._

 _I'll pay money._

 _I'll pay double._

Luckily for Peter, none of those things were said out loud. He just sputtered out complete gibberish, turning redder with every second.

"Though of course I'm not gonna do that."

"Y-yeah, of course."

"See you later Peter!"

"Bye, MJ."

 **Later on**

"Testing comms control, is the guy in the chair loud and clear up in here?" An excited Ned asked.

"Yes, Ned, I can hear you."

"I can hear you as well, Ned." Karen said.

"Was that the AI?"

"Yup, Karen, meet Ned, Ned, meet Karen."

"That's so awesome."

"Wait shush, I think I see something."

Spider-Man jumps to a nearby building, spotting the Demons entering the nearby bank.

"Ned, I have eyes on the Demons, activate advanced combat mode."

Spidey entered the bank through a vent, spotting the Demons rummaging through everything.

"Karen, analyze."

"15 Demons, all armed with MP5s. 4 hostages have been taken in the middle, surrounded by 7 of the criminals. 4 are gathering the money, and the final 4 watching the doors. This is their biggest heist, Peter. I advise caution."

"Pete, I got an idea."

"What is it, Ned?"

"Go to the control room and cut the power, with the lights off, you can take them all down without them even noticing."

"That's great, Ned!"

Peter runs to the control room, ripping the circuit board and wires clean off the wall, cutting power to the whole building.

"HEY WHAT THE FU-"

"Shh, be quiet. Someone must've turned off the power, which means there is someone else here. Turn on your flashlights."

"Peter, no power, means no alarms. You're on your own completely here, so be careful.

"Understood, Karen. Activate night vision."

Spidey surveyed the area, making a plan of attack for the Demons.

"Well, Here goes nothing."

Spider-Man shoots a web, swinging down and knocking out the 4 criminals at the door with one powerful swing kick. He then climbs onto a wall, shooting a splitter web to knock 2 of the hostage holders into each other. Then, by shooting a ricochet web, he plants another Demon onto the wall.

"Oh boys, if you'd like to make a deposit, I'm sure the prison would happily take you!" Peter quips as he pounces on the remaining thugs, shooting a web grenade at the door for when the Demons grabbimg the money come out.

The remaining 4 Demons walk out to a face full of web grenade.

"Alright Karen, Ned, looks like job well done for me!"

He gets no answer.

"Hello?"

"Karen? Ned? Anyone? Did the power outage knock out the Wi-Fi or something?"

Out of the shadows, footsteps emerge.

"WHO'S THERE??"

"I have to say, that was very impressive Spider-Man, taking down my Demons. Though I am afraid the fun shall have to end, very, very soon."

Out of the darkness, came a man. But not just any man, a man clad in all white business clothes. A man who is an expert in martial arts. A man with abilities unknown to anyone. A man who's own skin, has gone to look like a photo negative. A man who is very powerful, and very angry.

"Mister Negative." Peter said, wide-eyed.

 **A/N: BOOM BABY I'M BACK HOW YALL DOIN SUNDAY IS THE DATE AND I AM READY TO GET BACK INTO THIS SHIT, HOW YOU LIKE THAT CLIFFHANGER! SEE YA NEXT TIME BOYS!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I've been so focused on trying to not fail my classes that I forgot to do this. Time to get back into the swing of things (terrible pun absolutely intended) now that it's a new year. Plus I gotta get my Mister Negative stuff out before the game completely destroys my version. Warning, an ass-kicking is about to go down.**

"Mister Negative." Peter repeats, louder this time.

The man smiled and bowed down, his skin almost crackling with electricity. "In the flesh."

"That's some weird looking flesh, dude."

A chuckle erupted from his mouth, as his shadowy eyes bore into Peter. The smile faded as the laughter died out, Mister Negative straightened and started walking towards Spidey.

"You've been interfering in my businesses recently Spider-Man, and it has cost me money. Now, I, for one, am hopeful for the future. So, I propose an arrangement."

"Uh, what does that mean, exactly?"

"It means I do what I want, and you do nothing about it. If we agree to that, I won't kill you, I might even help you, say, if you needed information on someone. What do you say?"

Peter looked around, considering his response.

"Well I gotta say, that sounds like a good deal! But, I'd rather do this." Spider-Man shoots a web towards Mister Negative and pulls him towards himself, spin-kicking him into a nearby wall.

"That's my proposal, what do YOU say?"

Mister Negative looked up, a murderous look in his cold eyes. Taking out a sword, he charged it with black electricity from his own body.

"Well that's a neat trick. Here's a better one." Peter activates electrified webbing, hoping to cause the same damage as it did to the Demons.

The web hit the sword, but the energy was too much, causing Peter's right web shooter to explode from the energy.

Mister Negative then attacked at a blinding speed, causing Spidey to go on the defensive, being barely able to dodge the sword strikes and slashes by Negative.

A loud scream pierced the air as he was too late to get out of the way, a deep cut going along his upper arm, along with an agressive roundhouse kick, sending him flying back into the wall.

"You can't win Spider-Man. Not against me."

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is. Oh wait, I STOPPED YOUR BANK ROBBERIES, YOU DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY!" Spider-Man shouted back at him, jumping up with a boost of adrenaline, attacking Mister Negative with a flurry of punches and kicks, managing to knock him off his balance with an uppercut.

Mister Negative staggered back, looking up angrily. "It seems there is more fight in you then I was first led to believe."

"Well get used to that." Peter said, but he could tell something was different about Negative. It's as if the electricity around his body had stopped and started again, now focusing around his hands.

"Dude are you about to Kamehameha me right now?" Peter joked, but the joke wasn't that far from the truth, as Mister Negative shot out a giant electric energy blast, with Spidey just barely being able to move out of the way.

Blast after blast after blast Negative shot out, with Peter dodging each one to the best of his abilities. Soon though, it seemed he had tired out, as Mister Negative fell to one knee.

 _Time for my move_ thought Peter, as he shot a web and swung down to end this fight, but as he started for the final punch, Mister Negative sprung up, a disturbing look in his eyes, the energy around his body springing to life, and the electric blast fully charged.

"Oh, fuck."

The attack hit him square in the chest, causing him to fly back, slamming harshly into the wall, with the sickening sound of his ribs cracking.

"Stupid boy. Did you really think I was done? I haven't even started."

Mister Negative walked over to Spider-Man, picking him up by the throat and hoisting himin the air.

"Now, the real fun begins." Mister Negative whispered, a smile of pure evil forming on his face.

 **10 minutes** **later**

5 ribs broken, the rest of them cracked.

2 of the fingers on his left hand broken.

His right arm practically shattered.

Cuts running along his whole body, the blood and the red of his costume mixing together.

Internal bleeding in several places.

"You're lucky. If I wanted to kill you, I would have." Mister Negative starts, pacing around Peter, lying in a puddle of his own blood. "Instead, now that I've shown you my capabilities, I will let you live. What's left of you that is of course. I will reactivate your comms system and your AI, and while you lay there, covered in blood, and after that if you can get proper healing you can rethink my proposal. Goodbye, Spider-Man." And with that, Mister Negative walked out, leaving a battered, broken hero behind him.

 **A/N: I'm sorry for everything. Stuff comes up, or I get writers block, or I get distracted, and I'm really sorry to all my readers, I don't deserve any of you. But well, Peter got fucked up. I don't know when the next chapter will come out, at least not for another week or two. Just know, even if it takes months or years or fucking decades, I will finish the story. I'm not a person who writes a few chapters and then quits. No matter how long the wait, just know that I won't abandon this. See you guys next time.**


	9. Discontinued

**Well. Hi there.** **If you're wondering where I've been, I technically never left. I just** **sorta...stopped. And I have an announcement. I'm giving up this story. That doesn't mean I'm giving up on writing, no. Just that this story I'm quitting on. Why?**

 **Because in the year since my last upload, my thoughts on Homecoming have radically changed, and because of that, I can't continue this story the way I was before. I would have to radically change a lot of things in the story, and I just can't please you with a new chapter, and I am so, so sorry. But, if any writers who have read and enjoyed this, I encourage you, if you want, continue this story.** **If you want, you can check out any future stories I publish on here. I hope everyone understands.**


End file.
